Royal RWBY Chapter 1 A rough start
by Ian Scott Shaw
Summary: A RWBY AU(alternate universe) where the cast of RWBY are either royalty or nobles
1. Chapter 1

Royal RWBY

Chapter 1

A Rough Start

"The Adle kingdom, run by the royal family of the same. It has been about a year since I've been here." A man with a guitar on his back says as he walks towards the entrance of the kingdom. After entering the kingdom, the man looks around the city, see some rundown buildings and people sleeping on the streets. "It really has changed, but that doesn't matter to me all I need is an audience to perform for." As he is walking down the street a large group of men stops him. The leader of the group walks up to him and says

"I bet you got some lien on you care to give some to the poor?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have any I spent all of my lien." The man with the guitar replies.

"Liar!" the leader of the group shouts and then he the man with the guitar with his left hand, knocking him to the ground as the rest of the group surrounding him. "Now where's the lien rich man?"

"I'm not lying and I'm not a noble, I already spent all of my lien." Just as the leader was about to throw another punch one of the other members of the group was tossed aside by a very tall man wearing a green robe. The leader turns around as the man in the green robe punches another member knocking him out. "Who are you?" The leader asks. The robed man grabs the leader and punches him in the stomach and then throws to the side and deals with the rest of the group. While that is happening a woman wearing a dress goes over to the guitarist.

"Are you ok?" She asks as she takes the guitarist's hand and helps him up.

"I am and so is my guitar, thanks for helping me up." The guitarist now eye level with the woman in the dress notices that she has bunny ears.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina, do you know why these men attacked you? "

"They mistook me for a noble. You know I heard that there was an increase in crime here but I didn't know it was this bad."

"They mistook you for a noble? That's odd you don't look like any of the other noble here. Yes, that is true but the royal family is working on a solution. "

"Wait you're a noble? Lady Velvet please excuse my casual behavior I didn't know. "

"It's quite all right uh I don't know your name yet would you please tell me?" Before the man with the guitar can answer her the robed man comes back.

"Lady Velvet I took care of those thugs. "

"Thank you Yatsuhashi. "

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Julian it's a pleasure to meet you too. "

"Nice to meet you, Julian, what brings you to the Adle kingdom?" Velvet asks

"I'm on a mission to play my music for everyone in the world, I figured I'd start here. "

"So you're a bard, have you ever played for royalty before? "

"No, I haven't why do you ask? "

"The princess is my best friend and I'm meeting her in a little so why don't you play for us? "

"I guess a small audience is better than no audience. All right I'll do it. "

"Excellent follow me and Yatsuhashi, hopefully, no one else will attack you." Velvet starts walking down the street with Julian behind her and Yatsuhashi behind him. After walking several blocks Velvet stops walking and a limousine pulls up and someone opens the door from the inside. "Thank you Fox, Coco, it's so good to see you again." She enter the limousine and hugs Coco.

"It's nice to see you to my bunny buddy," She says as she hugs her back. Julian steps into the car and sees a man standing right next to the door wearing a sleeveless orange vest and across from him is the princess wearing a beautifully elegant dress. She looks over at Julian then back to Velvet and asks.

"Who's your friend Velvet? "

"This is Julian he's a bard, he got into some trouble and I had Yatsuhashi help him out and I asked him to play for us. "

"Oh what a splendid idea, but Julian are you good?" Yatsuhashi gets inside the limo and Fox close the door and starts driving away.

"You must be the princess. First it's an honor to meet and to play for you. And to answer your question I am very good although..." Julian gets lost in his thought when Coco brings him back to reality.

"Although what Julian? And yes I am princess Coco nice to meet you. "

"Nothing I was just thinking of a friend. "

"And where is this friend of yours, is she or he a bard too? "

"She's a bard and well she's in some fantastic place. "

"Where exactly the Schnee kingdom, the Lotus kingdom? "

"Princess I don't want to be rude but that's all I'm going to say." After Julian says that Coco turns to Velvet and the two start to talk to each other about various things, while Fox and Yatsuhashi sit quietly and Julian tunes his guitar slowly to get each note perfect. Eventually, the limousine reaches the castle. They all get out of the limo and Coco takes them to a small room with two couches and a table in between them with some coffee on it which was prepared by the other servants of the castle. Coco and Velvet sit across from each other continuing their conversation while Fox and Yatsuhashi lean against the wall still saying nothing to each other. Julian continues to tune his guitar and every couple of seconds he strums a chord then goes back to tuning it.

"I hope you're ready to play Julian because I am looking forward to hearing you play," Coco says to him.

"I am ready princess don't worry you won't be disappointed." Julian puts his guitar on and stands up straight and takes a guitar pick out of his pocket and he goes to strum a chord but stops before he does.

"What's wrong Julian?" Velvet asks.

"I want to sing one song but my guitar wants to sing another and I don't play the song it wants to play."

"What's wrong with the song, the guitar wants to play."

"It's a little hard to explain, I'm sorry I don't think I can play." as he was putting his pick in his pocket a voice whispers to him.

"Go ahead, it's okay." Julian takes the pick back out of his pocket and begins to play the song.

She gave to me her tenderness

Her friendship and her love

I see her face from time to time

There in the sky above

He continues singing and playing his guitar and soon he finishes the song. He looks at the women sitting not too far from him.

"So did you like it, it was the song my guitar wanted to sing. "

"It was amazing and your voice was magnificent Julian." Velvet replies

"I'm curious why did you play when you said you weren't going to? Velvet you found an incredible Bard today. Julian, I would love it if you stayed with me here and play for the rest of my family and events.

"Well, I heard a voice and it said it was alright to play it. I never thought I would play that song again and to answer your request it's very generous of you princess but I must decline, I have to play my music for everyone in the world I can's stay in one place too long. "

"There's nothing I can do to convince you, Julian? "

"Nothing Princess and if you don't mind I should be going my job here is done. "

"At least, let me pay you for your services you deserve it." She gets out her purse and takes some lien out. "Here this is more than enough. "

"Thank you, princess. Now I must be going." Julian takes the lien and starts to walk out when Velvet says.

"Julian please stay and have some coffee."

"I guess, it's okay to stay for a little longer," he walks over to the couches and has a seat next to Velvet.

"I'm curious what's wrong with the song, you played?" Coco asks.

"It's a song that I haven't played in a long time and this is the third time I played it.

"Is it related to your friend? "

"please stop asking about the song."

"All alright either way I'm glad you decided to stay Julian," Coco says as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Well, I figured I shouldn't upset a noble or a princess. "

"You're right shouldn't, now I want to get your opinion on a certain issue in my kingdom. How do you feel about-"

"Coco we don't need to talk about that." Velvet interrupts.

"But I want his opinion on it. "

"You know full well that if he doesn't agree with us you're going to ask him to leave. "

"I hate it when you're right. Julian forget I said anything. "

"Okay, I will. "

"Julian where are heading to next?" Velvet asks him.

"I'm not sure. Once I leave the castle I have to play for the rest of the Adle kingdom and after that I think I'll head to the Faunas republic that's the kingdom neighboring this one right? "

"Yes it is, but be careful even though the faunas republic stands for equality I've heard that there are still some faunas that hate and will attack humans on sight."

"Lady Velvet thanks for the warning when I get there I'll be careful. "

"Don't worry about the faunas Julian I've met the princess once and she won't tolerate that type of behavior so you should be okay, she is really nice if you ever get a chance to meet her." Coco comments.

"Well princess Coco, lady Velvet, I think it's time for me to leave. It is an honor to meet both of you but I must continue my mission, perhaps we'll meet again at some point but until then, goodbye." He finishes his coffee then begins to walk out the room Velvet and Coco says goodbye in unison. After a short walk, he leaves the castle grounds and walks back into the city. "four people down the rest of the kingdom to go. Isabelle, please watch over me. "

"I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Royal RWBY

Chapter 2

Princess Problems

"No! I will not do such a thing father!" Weiss yelled as she stormed out the throne room while her father sits on the throne yelling back at her.

"Princess Weiss Schnee! You come back here this instant I am not done talking to you." Weiss ignores him as she continues down the hall while muttering to herself.

"how dare he tell me to do that. I've been his perfect little princess since the day I was born. I will not have an arranged marriage like he wants I rather find true love, not some idiot nobleman. I wonder if Ruby and Yang have the same problem with their father" She continues walking down the halls of castle Schnee when she reaches an open area on the left side of the castle. In this area is a couple of practice dummies and off to the side are some rapiers sheathed on a weapon rack. "This is what I need in order to calm down." She picks up a rapier and begins cutting and stabbing one of the dummies while yelling. Meanwhile, at a noble estate not too far from castle Schnee, Neptune stands out on the balcony enjoying the nice weather. His enjoyment is interrupted when Sage walks up to him and asks.

"Sir Neptune are you going to waste your entire day out here on the balcony? "

"Maybe, I feel like doing nothing today," He responds while not looking at Sage.

"Is there nothing you want to do? Anything I can convince you to do sir? "

"Actually, something just crossed my mind Sage, I haven't seen the princess in a while why don't we pay her a visit? "

"splendid idea sir Neptune but you should put on something more formal if you want to visit the princess."

"I guess so and you to sage you're coming with me." Neptune said as stood up and stretched.

"I beg your pardon sir, but why should I come with you?"

"Well the last time I spent time with the princess I may have said something she didn't like and she may have kicked me in a most unpleasant place." Sage chuckles then say.

"All right I'll come and make sure you don't get yourself killed by the princess." After changing their clothes the two meet up at the entrance to Neptune's home and then they go to castle Schnee where they find Weiss still attacking the practice dummy.

"Princess Schnee It's been quite some time, how are you doing today?" Neptune asks as he and sage bow to her.

"What do you want Neptune," She says as she does one final thrust into the practice dummy.

"I figured you should see someone as cool as me today," he says as he smiles and flashes his shiny teeth at her.

"If you came here just to flirt with me then you should just leave, I'm in no mood for any of your stupidity." She pulls the rapier out of the dummy and walks towards the weapon rack.

"Okay, you're not in a good mood maybe I can help you feel better what do you say?" Neptune asks looking a little nervous.

"Fine you can help me." She grabs the second rapier and throws it to Neptune. "Here, help me de-stress by sparing with me."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind but okay." after agreeing to spar Weiss gets into her fighting stance while Neptune struggles to find a proper stance, then he mirrors Weiss's stance poorly. He then looks at her and gives Weiss an unsure nod to let her know they can start the match. Without hesitation Weiss lunges and thrusts at Neptune who barely deflected her blade with his, he steps back then cuts her left shoulder but Weiss blocks it and pins it down to the ground, she then rams her shoulder into Neptune's chest causing him to stumble back placing his hand over where she hit him. Neptune brings up his guard as Weiss rushes him and, this time, faking a thrust which Neptune falls for then she knocks the rapier out of Neptune's hand. She steps back and thrusts one final time at Neptune only to be stopped by Sage grabbing the blade and stopping Weiss's attack.

"That's enough princess," Sage says to Weiss while Neptune breaths a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Neptune that actually did help me calm down," Weiss says lowering her rapier.

"No problem princess, if I may ask what's got you so worked up today?" Neptune asks.

"My father wants to put me in an arranged marriage with some idiot nobleman and when he told me I yelled at him and stormed out of the throne room," Weiss says as she walks over to the weapon rack and puts the rapier back on the rack.

"Oh, well good for you disagreeing with your father," Neptune remarks as he puts the rapier back on the weapon rack.

"Wait what?" Weiss responds incredibly confused by Neptune's remark.

"You're making your own choices that what's important here, you're going to be queen one day so you need to make decisions for yourself. This is just a step towards that day." Neptune says as the two walk towards the exit of the training room with Sage following behind them.

"Well you're not wrong about that, maybe you aren't as much of an idiot as I thought you were," She says to Neptune smiling at him.

"Thank you, princess, now how about we do what I had in mind to calm you down."

"And what would that be Neptune?"

"I say the two of us go into town and spend the day together doing anything you like to do. "

"I say that's exactly what we should do Neptune." Weiss once again smiling at Neptune's idea. "Just give me a moment to freshen up and then we can go." She walks off not even waiting for Neptune's response.

"Sage you can go home I can handle the princess by myself."

"Are you sure Neptune she would have impaled you if I hadn't stepped in just now." Sage protested.

"I'll be fine she calmed down now, so she won't kill me now. "

"But Sir I still fe-."

"Sage It's alright I'll be fine now please go home you don't have to worry about me for the rest of the day," Neptune says Sage.

"As you wish sir I will return home, but please if anything goes wrong do not hesitate to call me." Sage replies then leaves.

"He worries too much, but then again I guess I'm the reason he worries so much." Neptune says to himself, then he feels a tap on his shoulder he turns and sees Weiss standing there all ready to go.

"Where did your bodyguard go, did you send him home?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, I only had him come with me because I was afraid you might hurt me like the last time we met. "

"Oh right I remember, you definitely deserved it, Neptune."

"Thanks for that princess, now let's get going." The two leave the castle and spend the day going shopping, seeing a play called Dead Fantasy, and ending the day with a horse carriage through the park.

"You know Neptune today was actually a really good day, thanks for taking me out. "

"No problem princess even though my wallet is screaming at me it was a great day for me too. Princess if I may ask who was this idiot nobleman that your father wanted you to marry?"

"Neptune you don't have to call me princess you can call me Weiss, and you don't need to worry about who it is."

"Weiss are you sure I can talk to this guy and tell him to leave you alone."

"Neptune it's fine, I'm happy knowing you would do that for me but I need to fight my own battles and I told you that you don't have to worry about that idiot. "

"Well you're the princess but there's nothing wrong with a little help right? "

"All right if I need help with this idiot, then I will ask you for help. Now can we talk about something else or take me home my father is probably wondering where I am right now."

"I guess this is the end of our time for today give me a second and I'll talk to the guy leading the horses and see if he'll take us back." Neptune starts to talk with the guy for a moment and then turns his attention back to Weiss. "All right he'll take us back to the castle and then we'll say our goodbyes. "

"Thank you, Neptune." After some time the horse carriage arrives in front of the castle first Neptune gets out then he puts his hand out and Weiss takes it as she gets out of the horse carriage.

"Neptune thank you for making my day better and I'm sorry for almost killing you earlier today. "

"Don't worry about it Weiss. It was my pleasure to make you feel better. I hope we can see each other again sometime soon Weiss but if not I'll see you at the Vytal festival."

"Goodnight Neptune have a safe trip back to your home." Neptune then gets back in the horse carriage and Weiss starts to walk into the castle thinking to herself "I'm not about to agree with father but out of all the noblemen he is the only one who seems to be human and not some pompous noble, and he seems to care about me and not my heritage."


End file.
